


Nobody's looking

by tamamushigami



Series: FumaKen Week 2018 [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Blow Jobs, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, The rest make an appearance too, angst again, but only Marius get a line, when and how did you get me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: "Relax, nobody is looking."Right, nobody is looking. But to Kento everybody is looking.(Prompt: They were looking, but I didn't care. I ran to him anyway.)





	Nobody's looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> I'mma go and hide now. This is it. I'm super conscious about this, and on top of it, I'm late. BUT WELL, here it is. (hope you're happy, 'cause it might take me some days before I can look at this again)
> 
> Thanks to waifu for spamming me ideas what they should do in the middle of the night in public when we were walking home from rehearsal. It helped me write while freezing my fingers off while writing. (what's proofreading when you're late huh)
> 
> WELL, BYE.

 

 

"Nakajima~"

 

A finger pokes his shoulder as if there was a fire ongoing, demanding attention. Kento sighs as he puts down his pencil, lyrics put on hold as Fuma's demands take priority. 

"What is it-" He turns his head to see what the younger man wants but gets interrupted as Fuma gets into his personal space and plants a kiss on his lips. Kento jerks away automatically, face rose-colored, way too conscious about their surroundings to actually enjoy the affection. "Kikuchi!! Not here! What if someone sees us?"

Fuma only grins, amused at Kento's reactions and waves his hand nonchalantly. Kento groans at the dismissal and hides his face in his notebook, while Fuma ruffles his hair before walking over to the group of juniors, instantly merging with them and laughing (that fucking laugh). 

"Relax, nobody is looking."

 Right, nobody is looking. But to Kento, everybody is looking. 

 

* * *

 

They got together a month ago when they were high on adrenaline from their last day of the tour. Kento was sprawled out exhausted on the couch, sweat still running down his whole body and Fuma was taking up the single armchair, clothes halfway shredded already. 

"I like you," Fuma breathed out and looked at him. "We should date. Should have a long time ago." 

 Clouded with the rush from the concert and his immense natural attraction to the younger, Kento agreed. He didn't think Fuma was serious. Because it couldn't be real. Because there was no way Fuma would like him back. Not in the same way. He never thought he'd be considered as dating material to Fuma, as they're so different. It was probably something he just said, all hyped up, even if Kento knew Fuma wouldn't joke about it. But he took what he got here and now, that made him happy enough. The smile Fuma gave him made him think that maybe, maybe there was hope somewhere. Maybe he wouldn't get hurt in the process. Maybe he could actually get Fuma to love him back. 

 

* * *

 

He's come to accept the fact that Fuma is dead serious about them, enjoying every little second they can get together. But he can't shake off the feeling of being watched. Unless they're in any of their apartments, Kento freezes at each and every one of Fuma's touches. Way too aware of their surroundings. Afraid it is being too obvious. Too obvious he is so fucking in love with Fuma. He already had to hold back so much when doing fanservice with the younger, scared he'd out himself. But... at the same time, it tears him apart to not showcase his love for Fuma. Heck, he wants the universe to know how much he loves Fuma. He curses his body for freezing every time. It is not that hard to let go. He's not embarrassed, he's just-

He slows down his thoughts and looks at Fuma. How he acts around the juniors, no matter their age. How he treats them and how they love him back. It makes his heart swell because Fuma is filled with so much love - for his job, for his friends, for his family, but most of all, for him. It almost brings him to tears how much he loves Fuma. As if he could read Kento's thoughts, Fuma turns around and meets his gaze. Fumas eyes filled with worry and he stops and lets the junior cling to him. Kento only smiles at him, silently telling him it's okay - they both know it's not but it's not time to tackle it here. Fuma frowns but picks up the smallest junior and puts him in a headlock, making Marius laugh from his corner. 

Fuma corners him after their rehearsal, snuggling up to him like he usually does when he's tired and just wants Kento near. He lets Fuma embrace him as he packs his stuff. Letting Fuma leech on him while he packs stuff has never bothered him, but when he feels Fuma slip his hand under Kento's sweat-drenched shirt, he jerks away out of instinct. 

"There's no one here Kento," Fuma says and Kento can feel him frown. Fuma holds him in place as he fidgets and he can't help but shake slightly. He knows. He  _knows_.

He gets turned around and Fuma only embraces him tighter. He can feel Fuma's hands run over his back in soothing motions, but it doesn't help. He still shakes. He is still afraid. 

"I don't know," He replies as Fuma ask him why even if he never said it out loud. But they never needed words. (But they do.)

Fuma cradles his face and kisses him ever so sweetly. He can't help but tense up, even if Fuma's kisses are the most relaxing thing he knows. He sighs into the kiss, tries to relax and really, he wonders why he can't relax. He takes a hold of the front of Fuma's shoulder, not sure if he wants to push him away or drag him closer. He feels Fuma ask for access to deepen the kiss, he grants it hesitantly, not because he doesn't want to but because he's still afraid. Not of Fuma but of everybody else. But it is sweet. He feels Fuma pour his love into the kiss. It's the opposite of the image people have of Fuma. There's no trace of passionate and harsh movements. It's like Fuma pours everything he isn't into his performances, only to give everything he is to Kento. 

There's a sound of a door opening and Kento almost misses it if it wasn't for Sou's and Marius' loud laughter. 

"Fuma-kun! Kento-kun! The manager said we could go and eat- oh." 

Marius stops in his tracks, Sou walks into his back and Shori tries to look over Marius' shoulder, but Kento and Fuma can only see his eyebrows, before springing apart (or more like Kento springs apart from Fuma).

He feels the hurt in Fuma's eyes before he sees it. The moment he turns back to Fuma, the younger is already storming out of the door. His heartbeat picks up and he is tuning out every word the younger bandmates are shouting because all he can think of is Fuma. He didn't mean to. He's out of the door and sees Fuma go down the stairs, to the general room everyone is gathering at. He follows suit, desperate to catch up. He needs to let Fuma know. 

 The juniors around them turn their eyes onto them - right now, he doesn't care.  _Fuma. Fuma._

 "Fuma!"

 His shout stops Fuma in his tracks, making him turn around. He is desperate, he didn't mean to. Don't leave. Tears well up and he closes the distance between them. 

 "Don't leave me."

Instantly, he sees Fuma's eyes soften, no trace of hurt or anger in them. He reaches out and wastes no time. He tugs Fuma closer, kissing him messily, just like he does in private, tries to pour out his heart. The heart he already knows Fuma holds a strong grip on - always has, always will. Fuma has never left him like that, never. He understands the hurt. He's sorry. 

He gasps into the kiss as Fuma grabs his face, no intention of letting go this time and deepens the kiss. Kento melts into it. Like he always does. He tugs Fuma even closer, desperate feel him closer. He doesn't want to let go and he feels Fuma wanting the same. 

This time, it's not Kento who draws back. It's Fuma. He looks at Fuma with wide eyes, wondering why. 

"Not here," Fuma whispers and suddenly, Kento is aware of their surroundings again, but this time he doesn't care. He feels Fuma tighten his grip on Kento, afraid he'll run. But he is done running. He nods and they run together. Away from the public eye. This time not out of fear but out of need.

 

They secure an empty rehearsal room, making sure the door is locked. Kento wastes no time, he's back clinging onto Fuma within seconds. Their lips meet halfway, careful at first but emotions take over and they switch to a faster, more passionate pace. He fists his hands in Fuma's hair as they move through the room, finding the couch. He feels Fuma's weight on him as he falls down, fitting against his body as it should. As it is meant to. Like all the times before. Fuma leaves his mouth, only to drag his lips along Kento's jaw, and down his throat. Fuma works his way under his shirt, tugging it off. Kento gasps at the air hitting his skin, clutching at Fuma's shirt as Fuma continues his way down his chest. He moans as Fuma spreads gentle kisses over his navel, a shivering sensation went through his body. Fuma nibbles at his hipbone, dangerously close to his crotch, making Kento's hip thrust upwards.  _Closer._ Kento feels Fuma smirk against his bare skin, letting out a small whine.  _More_. Fuma's lips inches away from his growing erection, feeling the tingling warmth of Fuma's breath. Fuma slips his fingers inside the hem of his pants, pulling them off together with his underwear.  _Hurry up._  The slow, teasing touches when Fuma caresses his thighs make him tremble. He lets out a filthy, low, groan when Fuma breathes over his exposed cock.  

" _Please,_ " he breathes out, Fuma's name somewhere there as well between rough breaths, even if he knows he doesn't have to. The feeling of Fuma's lips over his arousal never stops to amaze him. He wants it to stop, it's too much, but no, he wants it last, it's not enough. Fire runs through his veins and he feels like he's about to cry again.  _More._

Fuma flicks his tongue over his tip before he takes him in fully, and Kento grasp at Fuma's hair, tugging it slightly harder than he intended, but the younger doesn't seem to mind as the moan he lets out makes Kento gasp for air. All emotions feel more intense than usual, it's not driven by lust or need anymore. He feels it.  _I love you._

Somewhere along the ride of pleasuring Kento, Fuma manages to shuffle his way out of his own pants. Kento looks down and is greeted by the sight of Fuma bobbing his head slowly ( _too slow_ ), eyes closed and Fuma's own hand moving over his own erection, dripping with pre-come.  _So close._ It's a sight Kento wants to burn into his memory forever. It's not their first time, far from, but something about this time feels different. Everything just clicks. 

Fuma lets out a low groan and  _soon,_ Kento knows.He jerks his hips at the sound and sensation, lets himself drown in the intense feeling. He lowly chants Fuma's name, as if it is his lifeline, as he tugs at Fuma's hair, warning him. A slight suck from Fuma's side is all it takes to tip him over the edge. The volume of his voice uncontrolled as he lets go, not caring anymore who could possibly be listening. Somewhere, in his dazed state, he hears Fuma follow suit and he lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 

 

"Hey," Fuma whispers, coming back up to lean his head against Kento's, but not before wiping off the remains of Kento's release from his lips. How Fuma can make it look so good, he fails to understand, but he doesn't complain. They exchange whispering words of affection, shy smiles despite their recent activities. They're still a heap of mess on the couch, but neither of them cares. Right now, they just want to look at each other. 

 

Kento knows it now, nobody is looking.          


End file.
